


Unexpected patch of turbulence

by galaxylove



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mile High Club, Smut with no real plot to be honest with you, bad smut????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylove/pseuds/galaxylove
Summary: “You know,” Sana leaned closer, warm breath against Momo’s ear, “the bathroom on this plane is pretty big.”





	Unexpected patch of turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> so i've never like,,,written smut before, but oomf suggested a samo mile high club au and well...here we are

   “Please sit back and enjoy your flight.”

  The monotone voice of the pilot cut out with a burst of static, leaving the loud rumble of the airplane’s engines droning in her ears and the the almost inaudible squeak of the cheap material of the armrest as her hands clenched automatically. Her entire body was stiff with tension, had been since the plane started to take off and the expected turbulence kicked in and shook the plane a  _ little _ more than she had prepared for, and her head smacked back against the not at all comfy headrest behind her.

_ Please sit back and enjoy your flight,  _ she scoffed internally,  _ yeah sure, sounds fucking dandy. _

  She felt the seat next to her dip (she still hasn't opened her eyes), cracking one eye open to make sure it was her girlfriend sitting next to her, and not some random stranger who had somehow managed to get drunk before their 6am flight and stumbled into the wrong seat. Thankfully, she saw Sana’s beautiful face staring back at her with mixed amusement and concern, and relaxed enough to fully open both eyes. She exhaled heavily and slumped into her seat.

  “How’s it going babe?” Sana mused, top lip curling into a mischievous smile.

  Momo narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

  “Wonderful. Peachy, actually, now that I think about it,” she droned sarcastically, inclining her head towards her still tightly clenched hands, “having the absolute time of my life.”

  Sana cooed in faux pity, bringing her hand up to cover Momo’s rigid fists. She rubbed slow circles, easing Momo’s hands into a lax state before sliding her hand underneath, interlacing their fingers.

  “Better?” She murmured, thumb still swiping slowly against the sensitive skin.

  “Yeah.” Momo sighed, actually starting to feel a little better for her girlfriend’s actions. A lone finger began to tap a leisurely rhythm against the back of her hand. Her other hand finally unfurled, clenching and unclenching a few times to regain the feeling in her nerves. Okay,  _ maybe _ she was being a bit over dramatic, but she  _ really _ didn’t like flying. She had every mind to decline going home to Japan for Christmas this year, opting to stay in Korea and as far away from the airport as she possibly could. 

  But Sana had bound into their shared bedroom in an oversized shirt and threw herself on top of her, phone still in one hand as she squealed excitably about how her parents had bought both her and Momo tickets to fly them over to finally meet the esteemed girlfriend of their little girl. Momo had smiled and squealed along with her, because Sana’s happiness was contagious and she’d sooner cut off an arm before being the cause of its demise, but she felt the anxiety begin to build in her stomach as soon as the girl on top of her had uttered “plane tickets”.

  Said ball of anxiety was continuing to do somersaults and gnarly backflips in her stomach at this very moment.

  She turned her head to say something to Sana when the plane shuddered unexpectedly. She felt her girlfriend wince at the ironclad grip she had resumed on her fingers, and she whispered a quick sorry to her before getting a reassuring squeeze in response. The intercom above their heads crackled into use.

  “Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen, there’s nothing to worry about but we’re just going through an unexpected patch of turbulence. Please try to enjoy your flight.”

  Enjoy your flight?  _ Enjoy your flight? _ Momo took deep breaths as the intercom snapped off again with that annoying hiss of static, all of the tension she’d so recently managed to shake off seizing up her joints once more. A hand made its way onto her thigh, rubbing the same soothing patterns on her leg that she had traced on her hand. She relaxed, if only a little, until said hand made it’s way a little higher than casual comfort, and a different kind of tension settled itself in her stomach right next to the ball of anxiety. She turned her head to her girlfriend, noting the impish expression painted on her face and the suggestive lilt of her eyes.

  “You know,” Sana leaned closer, warm breath against Momo’s ear, “the bathroom on this plane is pretty big.” 

  A shiver skated down the length of Momo’s body, her traitorous body already reacting instinctively to the implication in Sana’s voice.

  “Babe, you can’t be serious.” She tried to reason, moving her own hand to halt the dangerous path of the one on her thigh. Momo looked around quickly, making sure nobody was close enough to overhear the two. Their cabin was almost empty, save for a lone businessman sleeping in the opposite corner, and she turned her attention back to Sana to see the look on her face had grown positively wicked.

  “What would you prefer,” said the alluring voice against the shell of her ear, “to ride out this flight sat in your seat praying to a higher being  _ or, _ ” she paused, ever so slightly nipping Momo’s lobe with her teeth.

  “To ride out this flight on top of your loving and needy girlfriend?”

  Momo felt the plane rumble underneath her feet again, looking into bewitchingly sultry eyes and tugged them both into the aisle.

  She heard Sana giggle behind her, melodious tinkle wrapping around her already heightened senses and she stumbled, looking back with a surreptitious roll of her eyes. Sana was shameless, pushing herself as close to Momo as she could before they had even got there, eager hands tugging at the hem of Momo’s shirt and trailing the button of her pants. Momo hoped they would make it to the bathroom.

  Sana pulls Momo into her suddenly, pushing her up against the cabin wall with her body. Soft lips slide over her own, kissing her with an invigorated fervour that spells desperation and want. Momo accepts her readily, stifling a moan at the swipe of a tongue across her lower lip and her hands are grabbing, grasping at anything really to stabilize herself. A hand winds into Sana’s hair, angling her head a  _ little _ lower and Sana grunts at the unexpected force. Momo’s knees almost give out, but Sana’s practically holding her up at this point, every part of her pressed as intrinsically close to Momo as she can get it. There’s a hand pulling her shirt out of her waistband, and there are cool fingers skating up the side of her waist and Momo can barely think because Sana’s beginning to overwhelm every one of her senses. Momo pushes up and she hears Sana whine into her ear and they need to find the bathroom soon. 

  Sana’s other hand is fumbling behind Momo somewhere, and she’s confused because that hand could be doing so many other better and skilled things than touching up the wall but then the wall behind her back disappears and Momo falls backwards. Sana pulls her into her, supple body fitting perfectly against her own before she hears a door shut and Momo is against it, Sana’s mouth demanding against her own once again. She absently realises that they had been making out against the door to the bathroom the entire time, but both of Sana’s hands come up to grasp at Momo’s face and a toned thigh makes its way between her own and  _ god _ the roll Sana does against her is positively sinful. The pressure between her legs is mounting with every teasing rub of Sana’s thigh, and she tries to grind down to alleviate it just a  _ little _ , letting out a desolate whine when Sana smirks against her lips and halts her movements to slow, little circles.

  “Sana,” Momo chokes out, gasping for air, “Come  _ oooooon _ ,” she mewls, voice high and keening and begging to be sated.

  Her cries are cut off when Sana rocks against her once, then twice. 

  Hard enough to have Momo seeing stars in the bathroom of a plane ten thousand feet in the air. 

  She’s gripping Sana’s shoulders hard enough to bruise when she comes and she comes hard because Momo is ridiculously sensitive and Sana knows this. She falls back down and Sana is holding her, pressing soft, tender kisses to the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks and cooing reassurances and praises in her ear.

  “You’re such a good girl,” Sana hummed, voice low and sensuous and still brimming with desire unspent, “you’re so good for me, coming so prettily on my thigh.” 

  A few years ago Momo might have flushed a bright crimson at the coarse, lewd words Sana whispered into her ear, but two years of Sana’s pillow talk had made her fairly resistant to it.

(Even if her stomach still dipped somewhere low and dangerous whenever Sana leaned in with that look in her eyes and a moan playing on her lips.)

  They’re not done yet though, and Momo straightens herself up to look into expectant eyes.

  She flips them over, reversing their roles and she presses Sana against the door. The smug expression on her face is almost infuriating, but she had just given Momo what could possibly have been the fourth best orgasm of her life, so she lets it slide for now and sets to work returning the favour. Sana is warm and pliant against her, a teasing hand running along the small of her back while the other wraps firmly around her neck, and Momo has no idea how she still has the energy to be so provocative and flirtatious, but she’s more focused on trying to undo the infernal button on Sana’s jeans. Long fingers reach down and undo the button on her own in one try, and she tries not to give up at the amorous laugh against her lips but she fumbles again and Sana’s laugh gets louder.

  “Shut up,” Momo mumbles against her neck, eliciting a little gasp that halts her laughter in its tracks and Momo feels a little proud, “it’s not my fault you wore such tight jeans.”

  Sana gasps again when the button finally pops, and deft fingers push their way past the waistband of her pants.

  “You like me in these tight jeans.” She counters, throwing her head back against the door with a soft thud as fingertips skate down, down, down. Momo hums against her neck and Sana lets out a soft mewl at the unexpected sensation.

  “You’re right,” Momo agrees, fingers delving into warm wetness. Sana stills underneath her. “But I like you out of them  _ so _ much more.”

  She’s ready, embarrassingly so, but Momo remembers a teasing smirk moments earlier that cut her off right before her peak. She rubs slow, tantalizing circles and she feels the frustration mount in the way her girlfriend’s hands fist against her waist.

  “ _ Momoooooo _ ,” she whines, bringing a fist down gently to smack at Momo’s side, “don’t-”

  “Don’t what?” Momo questions innocently, finger slipping in briefly before sliding back out. Sana’s head lolls forward and she feels teeth sink into her shoulder.

  “Ha...don’t, don’t do-” 

  The breathy little pleas cut off when Momo finally slips two fingers inside, setting an immediate diligent pace. They turn into moans and Momo tries not to let Sana fall because she’s effectively holding the both of them up, pushing Sana’s thigh up around her waist to allow better access. She rocks against her, hoping the added momentum of her body is improving every stroke and judging from the continuous stream of babbling in her ear, it’s definitely doing something. She adds her thumb, rubbing quick, hard circles into the little engorged nub and Sana’s voice escalates to an impossibly high pitch escaping in rapidfire gasps and moans. She feels her clench around her, and she stops making a mess of Sana’s neck to swallow the scream that she knows will escape from her girlfriends mouth. 

  Sana shudders against her, walls spasming around her fingers and she slows her pace, helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm with gentle kisses and praising her repeatedly (because she may not admit it, but Momo sees the way Sana glows whenever she praises her and she might bring up the fact that her girlfriend has a glaringly obvious praise kink one day, but that’s a conversation for another day.) The almost delirious look on Sana’s face makes Momo smile, but then she looks at her and she’s scowling and she hits Momo on the arm.

  “Asshole,” she murmurs, but there’s no malice and her cheeks are gleaming with a post-orgasm afterglow so Momo knows she’s safe. She pushes Momo away, stumbling over to the bathroom sink with wobbly legs and Momo’s grin stretches impossibly wide because she’s the only one who gets to see Sana like this, so uncomposed and fumbling like a newborn deer on unsure legs and an almost floaty expression on her face. Momo shuffles over to her, reaching down to wash her hands next to her girlfriend and take a look at their disheveled appearances in the mirror.

  “Momo!” Sana hisses, tugging down the collar of her shirt to reveal already purpelling splotches along her neck and collarbone, turning to her girlfriend with an almost convincing anger in her eyes. “How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to my parents?”

  Momo’s stomach drops about ten thousand feet to the ground, because she’d forgotten they were still in a plane on their way to Japan - to meet Sana’s parents as a couple for the first time. She swallowed heavily and winced at her girlfriend with an uneasy smile.

  “Wear a really big scarf?”

  She doesn’t even try to dodge the hit Sana aimed her way.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all don't even want to know the amount of googling i had to do for this


End file.
